What Happens at Camp
by masterinkblaster
Summary: [Richard/Goblin, Martin Peaches/Dolphin Man] For some, camp is a opportunity to make friends with people. For others, it's a chance to explore your sexuality and experiment with one another. Goodness knows that's probably wasn't what Richard Watterson had in mind when he started his own fat camp!


Richard smiles, looking down at a brochure he'd printed out. Goosebumps come over him as he smiles wider, thinking he'd come up with a brilliant idea. Nicole has no idea what she's talking about – of course this idea will go swimmingly! _Richard Watterson… you never cease to amaze you! Y-you never cease to amaze me. Us. We never cease to amaze… us. Me?_

Nicole, a blue-furred feline fastens a pin to her blouse. "Okay, I'm off to work. Richard, I'll be working late, so dinner will have to be leftovers again. Richard?" Nicole's ears bend backward as she looks at her oaf of a rabbit husband. His fluffy, pink cheeks are poofed as he smiles at his brochure. "Richard… we've been over this. Nobody is going to want to go to a camp where they're called fat."

"Fat is not an insult anymore, Nicole!" Richard states proudly, "Fat is a body image and fat is who we are as people!"

"Fine, if the town comes after you with pitchforks again, I'm pretending not to know who you are," Nicole says, heading out the door.

"What does _she_ know? This is a brilliant idea. In fact, I'm going to start putting these up all over town!" Richard pulls a red wagon out from behind the sofa. It's filled with copies of the brochure, in fact, there's enough for the entire neighborhood and the next town over.

* * *

Goblin hears a knock at his door and immediately rushes to answer it. He sees his friend, Dolphin Man waiting on the porch, holding a piece of paper. Dolphin hands over the brochure, allowing Golbin to read it over.

"A camp for fat people. Why I oughta… why'd you hand this to me?!"

"Richard Watterson's puttin' them up around town," he responds, "I ain't meant nothin' by it! I think he's callin' us fat!"

"Nah, that's impossible," Goblin says, reading the brochure aloud, "Tired of people calling you fat? Want to be around people who appreciate you just the way you are and want nothing more than to have a good, wholesome summertime experience?"

"Sounds like me!" Dolphin says, smiling, "I hate bein' called fat!"

"Join me, Richard Watterson on a never-ending journey of self-acceptance that's sure to leave you feeling like you belong. There'll be games, movies, and lots of good food, so don't be afraid to come be yourself." Goblin puts the brochure in his back pocket and closes his front door, locking it from his porch.

"We gonna go beat him up?" Dolphin Man asks.

"Even better. We're going to check out what this camp is all about. I mean… I hate being called fat, too. It's… it's muscle."

* * *

Martin Peaches lays on his sofa, snoring away while his television airs the news to nobody in particular. Upon opening his mouth for a loud, big snore, one of Richard's brochures flutter in through Martin's window, landing delicately on his face. Snorting and sputtering awake, Martin grabs the brochure off his face, and begins to read it. A smile come across his face as he sits up, still reading. Immediately, it seems like a wonderful idea.

Martin wastes no time in heading to his bedroom and ripping open his closet doors. He pulls a suitcase out of it and opens it, beginning to pack many tank tops – all the same, all white, and all quite large. For good measure, he tosses in a spare toothbrush and a shaving razor. He pauses before closing the suitcase, picking out the razor and flinging it aside, then finally closing it.

* * *

Richard pulls his nearly-empty wagon closer and closer to home. Passing by a bus stop, he sees a lot of people waiting for a bus. Stopping mid-step, he notices one thing about all these people: they're all quite big, particularly in the belly region. He steps closer to the bus stop and sees that everyone is holding a copy of his brochure.

"Are… you all going to camp?" Richard says nervously. Everyone stops reading and looks up to him, smiles all around. The crowd breaks into cheering and Richard begins to receive pats on the back. His large frame becomes lost in the small pool of people and only his large, pink ears can be seen peeking over the crowd. He abandons his wagon just as a bus pulls up to the stop. "Wait, I don't even have my things packed… oh, well. It's only a week or two. I've worn these clothes for way longer! Let's go!" On the bus, Richard finds a seat next to Martin Peaches - just barely. He sits next to him and smiles.

"So you're the one who started up this fat camp?" Martin asks, his rosy cheeks puffed with his smile, "What a great idea!"

"I know, right? My wife thought it was just another idea that would fall flat, but look at how many people are here!" Richard stands up on the bus, his arms out to display all the people. Goblin and Dolphin Man take up the back - much like the cooler kids in school would - crossing their arms and eyeballing Richard as he babbles on about his wondrous idea.

"What're we lookin' at?" Dolphin Man asks, nudging his friend, "What's the plan with Watterson?"

"Same thing we didn't get a chance to do before. Remember when he was in the cell with us? Our little plan?" Goblin smirks, "We were gonna have a piece of that juicy ass all to ourselves until we lost the opportunity."

"You think we'll get'em this time?" Dolphin asks.

"Oh, without a doubt," Goblin says, cracking his knuckles.

Dolphin Man smirks, "Heh, can't wait."

* * *

The bus pulls to a stop, flinging the doors open. All at once, the large, rotund passengers try to squeeze their way through the door, causing a bit of a blockade. Finally, everyone is out of the bus, standing in a clearing, waiting for Richard to say something.

"What're we waiting for?" Richard asks Martin.

"We're waiting for _you_ , Richard," he replies, looking down at his phone, tapping his thumbs on an app.

"Oh! Uh, well then! First thing's first! No cellphones!" Richard grabs Martin's suitcase, opens it, and empties it out onto the ground, "Place your phones in here and you'll get them back in a couple days."

"My suitcase!" Martin scolds.

"In the suitcase!" Richard says, grabbing Martin's cell phone and plopping it into the case. One by one, everyone drops their cell phones into the suitcase to be picked up when the camping trip is over. "Perfect! Now… since this is a camp, we need to pitch our tents!"

"I got a tent he can pitch," Goblin says quietly to Dolphin Man, who snickers at the joke.

"Oh, that's good, because I didn't bring one of my own," Richard says, approaching the two and taking a duffel bag from Dolphin Man. He opens it and takes out something called an instant-tent. "Says here to simply pull the string here, and…" as he pulls the string on the rolled-up fabric, he finds himself squashed beneath a large tent. "Oh! Clever."

"And we wanted this moron why?" Dolphin Man asks.

Goblin points to Richard, "Look at him. He's got bigger tits than his wife. Imagine what his…"

"A little help?" calls the pink oaf. Martin rushes to his side and lifts the insta-tent off of him. "Phew… thanks, Martin."

"No problem, pal. So after we set up our tents, what do we do?" Martin asks.

"Well, the catering party should be here in an hour. That's when I have them hired for. I didn't expect everyone to want to come so early! So I guess we make due with a regular camp experience!" Richard tears off his clothing with a large grin, his man-breasts swaying as he moves, "Anyone up for swimming!?"

"What'd I tell ya? Look at those things," Goblin says. "Once we're able to get Watterson by himself… that's when we make our move. I guess we just enjoy ourselves for now."

* * *

The sun begins to set and everyone including Goblin and Dolphin Man are well-fed. So far, nobody has a negative thing to say about Richard's fat camp idea, other than the word 'fat' being a little offensive. But, as everyone is slowly learning, it's only a word - one that ought not bother them, especially when among friends.

Dolphin Man finishes making a small fire pit outside of his and Goblin's tent. Goblin rolls up a log for the two to sit on, only to be approached by Richard, who rolls up a large stone to sit on. He sits on the stone, smiling awkwardly to the two.

"So?" Richard says.

"So… what?" Goblin says, crossing his arms.

"How are you liking the fat camp experience?" Richard says with a smile on his face.

"It's okay," Dolphin Man answers, "Still waiting to see what kinds of games there are."

"Well, it's getting hard, why not end the day with something a bit… daring?" Goblin says, smirking to Richard, "Like… truth or dare?"

"That's a kid's game. My son plays that all the time," Richard says, "I'm so in!"

Goblin raises a brow to Dolphin Man, soon looking back to Richard, "Alright, then. Truth or dare, Watterson?"

"Ooh, ooh! Dare!" Richard replies.

Goblin looks over Richard's shoulder and sees Martin Peaches emerging from his tent. He had been asleep after eating so much, and is unknowingly greeting the outdoors with a tall, strong erection.

 _This is too perfect!_ "I dare you… to… touch Martin's morning wood!" Goblin commands.

"What? No way!" Richard protests.

"Are you chicken?" Dolphin Man eggs on.

Richard blushes, "N-no! I just… that's his… ding-a-ling!"

"And you're scared to do the dare. Knew it!" Goblin laughs, "Hey, everyone! Richard here's afraid to…"

"Okay! Okay… don't make me look bad after pulling off this entire event, okay? I'll do it. Just a poke. Got it?" Richard says, his arms crossed and his ears pressed backward.

"Good enough for me," Dolphin says.

Richard gulps, looking behind himself at seeing Martin Peaches doing a few stretches. Each time Martin bends backward, Richard can see a better, more disturbing view of Martin's package. The yellow-skinned rabbit-man lifts his large belly to scratch himself, only to be startled by Richard approaching.

"Richard! Agh, scared me a little. What's up?"

"Say, uh… Martin? Don't think I'm weird, but… I sorta… need to touch your… p-penis." Richard shivers.

"What? I… I had a feeling I'd be the one you came to with this," Martin says. "If you want… come inside my tent and we'll talk about this."

"What's going on over there? I can't hear 'em," Goblin says, watching Richard enter Martin's tent, the door zipping closed behind them. "Come on, let's go listen," he says, getting up and sneaking carefully off to Martin's tent. He and Dolphin Man squat outside the tent, listening to the two inside.

"I knew you'd come to me with this, Richard, because I'm also gay." Martin says, "I know this is camp, and camp is usually a time for experimenting, so I want you to know… that I totally accept you and promise not to tell Nicole or the kids."

"What? No! It was a dare! I'm not gay," Richard says, "You're totally misunderstanding!" he laughs.

"I am? So you mean… you're not even a little curious?" Martin asks, lifting his shirt over his large, rotund gut, "I mean… I can totally let you touch it. Maybe even stroke a little."

"I'm just supposed to touch it," Richard says, rolling his eyes and reaching his hand down, "There. See? Nothing special. It's just… a… oh, wow."

"Heh, yeah… I take pretty good care of it," Martin says, watching Richard look at the chubby cock, "Special lotion that my mother made."

"It's so soft! How is… that possible?" Richard whispers, examining the banana-yellow colored rod with a bright red tip - the very same red on Martin's cheeks. The impressive shaft is nearly 10 inches long and three inches thick, but the size isn't what captivated him; the smooth texture feels like baby-soft velvet in his fingers. "What's _in_ that lotion?"

"Secret ingredients, my friend."

Richard begins to unzip the tent's door, calling out, "Goblin, Dolphin Man! Come get a load of this!"

Being just outside, the two look to each other and shrug, deciding to go ahead inside. After all, Richard's reaction isn't what they were expecting, so it had to be good. Dolphin Man heads in first, gasping as Goblin joins his side.

"Guys, it's so smooth!" Richard smiles.

Goblin stifles a giggle, "It's just a penis, man."

"You think that because you haven't touched it!" Richard grabs Goblin's hand and pulls him to his knees, making him touch Martin's cock. "See-ee-ee?"

"What are you… woah. _Woah!"_ Goblin says, his eyes widened, "That's crazy!"

"Heh, I know. Super soft," Martin says proudly, "Wait, why'd you guys want to touch my dick anyway?"

"I told you, I was dared to. They dared me," Richard says, pointing to Dolphin Man and Goblin.

"What?!" Dolphin Man says, looking guilty, "It's camp! You experiment at camp, don't look at us that way!"

The four share an awkward silence in the tent, looking to each other for an excuse to leave. Nobody can come up with one; the silence thickens until finally Martin clears his throat. Everyone looks to him, red in the cheeks.

"So… experimenting. Why don't we just… do it?" Martin asks, fussing with his shirt, trying to make it cover his belly.

"Do what?" Goblin asks.

"Experiment, of course. I might be dumb, but I'm not stupid enough that I didn't know what he meant." Richard says matter-of-factly, "Goblin, since you were so keen on me touching his junk, I think you should go first. I dare you to lick it."

"Dare? I didn't even get to pick truth!" Goblin complains.

"You're already down there. Give it a good lick," Richard says, grinning. "Then you can tell me if it's as smooth on your tongue, too."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Martin blushes.

"Not really. Okay! Go for it!" Richard shoves Goblin's head forward, forcing him to take Martin's cock in his mouth.

"Oohh-hogh!" Martin sputters, feeling Goblin's tongue on his cock. "C-c-careful! Not so rough!"

Goblin spits out the cock and pulls Richard down to him, "P-tooey! Ugh… you wanna experiment? Fine. We'll experiment!" Goblin stands up and throws Richard onto Martin's cot, beginning to unzip his pants. "You escaped me once, Watterson, but now I've got you right where I want you."

"What's going on?" Martin says to Dolphin Man.

"Just some unfinished business," he replies. "But, uh… hey… since they're busy, you maybe want to… try experimenting a little? Um… with me?"

"See, at least you're kind enough to ask. I would love to."

Richard cowers a bit, shivering in his underwear. "I wish I hadn't torn my clothes before swimming. Now I feel like even if I did escape, I'd just be taken for a crazy person, running around the woods in his underwear!"

"Guess you'll just have to stay here," Goblin says, unzipping himself the rest of the way, "Just the thought of finally getting to do this is giving me such a rager," he chuckles, "You think Peaches' cock is impressive… get a load of this!" He allows his jeans to fall to the floor, exposing not only his large, green belly, but an impressive 12 inch, 3 inch-thick cock. The tip is already shimmering with precum and it appears to be throbbing. "Aggh, feels so good to get it out of those tight jeans."

Richard gulps, "What about… m-my wife?"

"She won't need to know any of this. At all," Goblin says, almost sounding threatening.

* * *

Dolphin Man sits on his knees while Goblin intimidates Richard behind him. He looks to Martin's cock and reaches out to touch it. Everyone was right - the cock's smooth texture is irresistable. The smell of the special lotion alone leaves a lovely, almost floral scent that's very subtle and very faint. Dolphin Man wastes no time; he opens his mouth and allows the shaft to slip inside, feeling the soft, veiny cock on his tongue.

"Oooh, your tongue feels so good," Martin groans softly. He feels Dolphin Man bobbing his head back and forth, hearing slight slurping noises. "And you really seem to be enjoying yourself! Heh heh! Well, that's good."

Dolphin Man says nothing while he continues to suck firmly on the irresistibly smooth cock. He takes it into his throat and hums lightly, sending vibrations up Martin's shaft, making the large, yellow rabbit moan lustfully.

"Ohhh, God… don't stop!" Martin begs.

* * *

Richard finds himself on his knees, with Goblin approaching him from behind. He begins to slip down the pink rabbit's briefs, exposing a large, fluffy, pink ass. With a grin on his face, he doesn't waste time. Stroking his cock, he lines up his aim, pressing his tip against Richard's tight hole.

"N-n-now, wait a minute, if we're playing by prison rules, don't I get a phone ca-a-agh!" Richard is silenced by the force of the Goblin's thick member slowly gaping his asshole. Slipping further and further inside, Richard's ass slowly accepts its fate, swallowing the cock inch by inch. "Aagh...ha-agh...mmm…" Richard begins to feel something inside like butterflies leaping in his stomach along with the sensation of a strange fullness.

"You like it, dontcha, you dirty bunny?" Goblin asks, slowly thrusting. Richard's ass tightens around Goblin's cock, milking it gently yet firmly. "Yeah, I know you do. Why'd you wait so long to come around, hmm?"

Richard can't concentrate on making words. He can only groan and moan, gasping and releasing long, winded sighs at the different sensations in his ass. Beneath him, his own erection begins to form. An average seven-inch cock hardens between Richard's knees, grinding against Martin's sheets just below himself. Now, not only is his prostate being grazed, but his cock is also being massaged from beneath. The sensations become almost overwhelming.

Dolphin Man sucks harder and faster, bobbing his head a bit more furiously while Martin closes his eyes. He reaches down to his cock, stroking it gently. He swirls his thumb around the tip, moving the precum about before fully grabbing himself. Dolphin then begins to stroke himself, his grip firm, yet gentle, as he strokes slowly up and down his silver shaft. Though it isn't that thick, the eight-inch cock throbs for attention which it is generously given with each stroke.

Martin groans, thrusting his cock deeper into Dolphin Man's throat. He closes his eyes and tips his head back, moaning louder; the sensation sends waves of pleasure up the rotund rabbit's spine. The feeling of Dolphin's tongue on his cock is enough to drive him into a frenzy; Martin takes ahold of both sides of Dolphin Man's head, holding him still while he thrusts a bit harder, making Dolphin gag a little.

Dolphin Man places a free hand on Martin's big, thick side and forces himself to take the cock even deeper. The feel of it in the back of his throat makes his entire body feel hot. He strokes himself harder, feeling close to his orgasm as he tastes some precum on Martin's tip. He can feel it tapping against the back of this throat, making him want to swallow it all.

Martin keeps thrusting, his groans getting louder and his breath becoming huskier as he feels the creeping bliss of a climax rising inside of him. "I'm… g-gonna…" Martin groans, lifting his large belly a bit so he can thrust deeper, his entire length taking up space in Dolphin Man's throat. Dolphin Man gags a bit harder, sucking and groaning over the length, stroking himself at the same time. "I'm cumming! I'm gonna… a-agh. G-g-g-oo-oough!" Martin releases, his cum shooting harshly into the back of Dolphin Man's throat. The load is so large, Dolphin's cheeks fill with the salty fluid.

Dolphin swallows the load, and as he does, he feels himself ready to cum as well. With only a few more strokes, Dolphin groans harshly around Martin's cock, taking his head away and calling out loudly, squeaking and clicking as he cums hard, his seed oozing from his tip and over his fist.

Richard's cock continues to grind on Martin's bed while his prostate is constantly grazed. Goblin smirks the entire time he's inside the large, pink rabbit, reaching forward and gripping Richard's ears. He tugs them backward, forcing himself deeper into Richard's asshole.

"Oogh!" Richard groans, biting his lip. "If this keeps up, I'm going to...y-you know!"

"Say it. You're going to cum, aren't you? You're going to cum with my big, thick cock in your ass, aren't you?"

"Y-yes!" Richard groans, "I'm going to...c-cum!" Richard grunts hard, his cum spilling out onto Martin's bed, soaking the sheets below.

"Haha! Yeah, that's it… now it's my turn!" Goblin laughs, thrusting one final time as deeply as possible. "Hyu-u-ughn!" Goblin groans, filling Richard's ass with cum. He pulls out immediately, his seed flowing from Richard's gaping hole, slowly shrinking back down to size. "Hmm… I think that'll tide me over until later."

"Later?" Richard pants, his heart racing and his pulse slowly coming to a steady beat after such an orgasm, "I… I don't know if I'd want to a second time."

"Oh, you enjoyed it," Dolphin Man laughs, "Just look at you!" Dolphin laughs, wiping his lips free of cum.

"You're one to talk, look who's on his knees!" Richard claps back, "How do I explain this to Nicole?"

"We don't explain it to anyone!" Goblin says, "You, me, Martin and Dolphin Man are gonna keep this a secret, capiche?"

"Wouldn't that be lying?" Martin asks.

"Who would you tell? Don't you live alone?" Dolphin Man asks.

"I have friends!" Martin snaps, "But okay, I won't tell them… especially not about your little song you sang while you came!"

The guys laugh, poor Dolphin Man feeling embarrassed for himself as he crosses his arms. "It happens, okay?!"

"How often?" Goblin teases, "Ha-a-a-ah… but no, we tell nobody, is that understood? Or else." Goblin says, getting off of the cot and stepping back into his jeans.

"Or else?" the other three say in unison, worried and shivering slightly.

"Or else we won't be able to go camping anymore. You really think Nicole would let Richard keep his fat camp if she found out? God... you guys make it sound like I'm gonna beat you all up."

Richard smiles to himself, watching everyone clean up to pretend that this never happened. "I guess what happens at camp stays at camp!"


End file.
